Let Go
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: Another Twister Depression fic :(. Twister goes back to school after getting over his depression (at the age of 15 too, how sad), but is he over it? And the kids at school, dont really help either.


Title: Let Go

Author: Aqua Rhapsody89

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own rocket power, it belongs to Nick and KC

Authors Notes: This idea made me cry. I know the Twister depression thing has been done but this is a different sort of story. Honestly I don't think Twister would ever turn depressed! But I just had to write this. Please review. Oh, if you are reading "I know what you did while I was at camp" TRUST ME, I AM GOING TO FINISH IT. I WILL KEEP ON UPDATING!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I went back to school today, after cutting myself. Don't look at me that way, I mean, you would do what I did if you lived the crappy life of Twister Rodriguez. With my parents constantly fighting, my ass of a brother Lars whomping me and shit, the "popular" people at school giving me guff, I mean, I have been shoved in too many lockers and locked in too may bathrooms for one year thankyou very much! Oh, and let's not forget the time they figured out my locker combination and planted a bucket of brown paint in it, which fell on my head as soon as I opened my locker. All the doctors and stuff said that I was healed and ready to live a normal life. But the thing was I didn't feel healed. I just felt miserable. At least I had my friends Otto, Reggie and Sam."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was three weeks since Twister had been at school. He was very nervous about going back to school. He knew that the news of him cutting himself would have spread like wild fire around the school and the fact that he still had marks on his wrist didn't help him either. 

"I hope no one will make too much of a deal out of this." Twister said as he walked along the corridor with his friends Otto, Reggie and Sam.

"I'm sure they won't Twist." Sam said in an understanding tone.

"Everyone has probably moved on to a different piece of gossip anyway!" Reggie exclaimed with a smile.

As they were walking along the popular kids, James, Annie, and Connor went past them. Conner, being the loser that he is, decided it would be funny to trip Twister, causing him to fall to his knees and drop all his school books.

"Hay coot, WATCH OUT!" Otto yelled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Connor said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let us help you with those books." Annie said as she bent down to pick Twister's books up.

"Hay, what's up with those marks on your wrist?" James asked.

Twist knew all too well that they were just trying to stir him up about what he did.

"Err, I beefed it while skating the other day."

"Skating, that sounds a bit suss." Annie exclaimed.

"Will you guys just leave him alone!" Reggie demanded.

"Alright, alright!" Conner said "just look after yourself, alright Twist?"

James, Annie and Connor walk off. Snickering remarks such as "Loser, he only did it to get attention." And "I bet he would never have the guts to do it."

"Those guys are in for the whomping of their lives!" Otto yelled, about to run over to them.

"Chill Otto, it's ok." Twister exclaimed. 

"Dude, I'm not going to let them rag on you like that!" Otto answered back.

"Please don't Otto; I don't want to create any more attention to myself."

As Twister said this the bell rang, Reggie and Sam said their goodbyes and went to their classes. Twister and Otto went to their first period class, English. Unfortunately, James, Annie and Connor were in their class too.

"Now class, I want you to write an essay on you favourite place in Ocean Shore's and why." Their teacher, Mrs Smith explained. "Maurice, would I be able to talk to you outside the class for a minute?"

"Sure I guess." Twister answered as he got out of his seat. As he walked out of the classroom, he again heard snickers from his class mates. Otto looked like he was about to punch all of them out. Why won't everyone leave me alone! I wish Otto would not make such a big deal about defending me either. Twister thought to himself. 

"Maurice, I know that you have struggled over the past few months, but I just want you to know, that the staff is supporting you and if you need to talk, we are here. If anyone is giving you any trouble, just tell me."

"Ok Mrs Smith." Twister said, looking at the floor. Twister knew she was only being nice to him because of what he did, before that she hated him for being such an annoying student. 

Twister was almost at breaking point when he entered the classroom. He sat down in his seat which was next to Otto and started to work on his essay. Otto thought it would be best not to say anything to Twister, as he already knew what the talk with Mrs Smith would have been about. 

"Mrs Smith." Annie yelled out as she put her hand up.

"Yes Annie." Mrs Smith said.

"You know, MAURICE'S wrist is probably still sore, do you want me to scribe for him?"

"I'm sure that Maurice's wrist will manage, Annie. Only if your nose keeps out of other peoples business."

For once Twister was glad that Mrs Smith was his teacher.

After forty minutes the bell rang and class was dismissed for lunch. Twister dreaded this time of day, at least in class his bulling was limited but at lunch it was a total free-for-all. 

"Brace yourself Twist, here come the shoobie squad." Otto said as James, Annie and Connor walked up to them.

"Hay Twister, we realise that we never have been that nice to you." Conner said, bringing Twister into their group and leaving Otto behind.

"We just want you to know that even though we had our differences, we are here to help you." Annie said.

"We feel your pain." Conner said.

"Trust me, you have no idea. Just leave me alone." Twister said in a dark tone as he pushed himself away from them to rejoin Otto.

"Dude, what was that all about? Why did you ditch me for those coots? They are just befriending you so they can get some of your attention."

"WELL THEY CAN HAVE IT OTTO BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Twister yelled so loudly that the whole corridor heard. "WHY IS EVERYONE TREATING ME DIFFERENT? I'M STILL THE SAME OLD TWISTER!"

"Sorry dude. Just chill for a second, you need to calm down, I'm worried about you."

Otto said, trying to calm Twister down.

"OTTO, YOU JUST DON'T GET IT. YOU DON'T EVEN TREAT ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON ANYMORE. WOULD EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Twister walked of in a huff in the direction of the bathrooms. Even though Otto was tempted to chase after him, He thought that he should do what Twister requested. So Otto went to meet up with Reggie and Sam.

Otto walked back to class alone. He was wondering what Twister was doing. He walked into the classroom to sit down. Mr Moore, the maths teacher, called the role.

"James Adams?"

"Here"

"Annie Buckley?"

"Here"

"Conner Percy?"

"Here"

"Otto Rocket"

"Here"

"Maurice Rodriguez?"

"……………"

"Maurice? Does anyone know where Maurice is?"

Otto became tense, he just realised when Twister had left him, he was heading towards the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD…TWISTER!!" Otto screamed as he ran out of the classroom towards the bathroom. When he came back to class, he was crying harder than he ever had in his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_I regret that Otto had to see me like that. But I had to end it, there and then. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone thought I was a total attention seeker and that was my sole reason for cutting myself. No one, not even Otto, Reggie or Sam was treating me like a sane person anymore. I was sick of my life being a living hell. I know I was leaving my friends and family behind, and I admit I do regret that. But there was no other way out and I guess today gave me that extra motivation to do it. When I went back to school, no one knew I was hanging on only by a finger, but then the weight of the world crashed on me, I had to let go. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe I wrote this fic, but I did. I usually hate angst!! ^_^;;;;;;;; Lucky this would never happen in the show! Be kind and review people! Remember everyone that no matter what happens in your life, **ending it is not the answer!!!**

~*~Aqua Rhapsody89 


End file.
